


Morning coffee

by KoibitoDream



Series: Those little things [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Part of Series, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream





	Morning coffee

“ _Hey, Tsukishima.” Sakusa speaks out of the blue._

“ _Yes?” The younger responds, not batting an eyelid._

“ _I think I like your boyfriend.” Sakusa states flat._

“ _You're kinda obvious about that.” Captain obvious._

“ _No, I mean I like like him.”_

_Now this has Tsukishima's full attention. And before you ask, he's kinda used to people having crushes on his boyfriend and sometimes him (though they quickly change their minds after speaking to him for five minutes) but there are people Tsukishima can't exactly ignore when that happens._

“ _I'm not handing him over.”_

_Especially when it comes to people like Sakusa Kiyoomi._

“ _What? No. I'm not gonna steal him away.” Sakusa says, expression unchanged, though it could be seen as slightly scandalised. He can't really tell. Kageyama reads him much better._

“ _You're making less sense than he does at times.” Tsukishima scrunches his nose a bit, trying to follow him but failing so far._

“ _I just figured it out. Thought it would be fair to give you a heads up.”_

“ _...you're unbelievable.”_

“ _Tell me about it.”_

“ _So what are you planning to do about it?”_

“ _Nothing. I'm just glad I got myself figured out.”_

“ _My, how decent of you.”_

“ _I'm decency personalised.”_

“ _Uh-uh.” Sure you are._

“ _Did you tell him?” Tsukishima asks, raising a brow._

“ _Nope.”_

“ _How come?”_

“ _Dude, he has you. I also prefer him not avoiding me and telling him that would probably achieve the opposite effect.”_

_It makes sense, when one puts it that way._

“ _Then I suppose I can inform you about my plans as well.”_

“ _What plans?” Sakusa actually blinks this time._

_Tsukishima reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small black ring box._

“ _Whoa.” A smile reaches Sakusa's eyes. “Congratulations.”_

“ _I have yet to ask him.”_

“ _What? Expecting him to say no?”_

“ _...no.”_

“ _Then accept the congratulations, you stuck up baguette.”_

“ _...”_

 

Seriously, the people they stick to. The people Kageyama crosses paths with. Then again, it isn't that bad. Tsukishima can't describe the relief he feels when he gets a reminder that there are people Kageyama could rely on other than him if he needed. Or just spend time and talk to. Even if they developed weird crushes and decided to do shit about them. He can't complain though. He's actually lucky Kageyama has weirdos for friends. Turned out great so far.

 

“ _It's your ring he wears on his finger.”_

 

...yeah.

 

Sometimes he wonders, after lashing out on him unnecessarily, why? Granted, their fights aren't remotely that serious any more, not compared how hurtful Tsukishima had been in their early high school years, but...

 _Fuck this_ , he thinks, getting up. He needs to talk to Kageyama.

Last night he didn't even fight with him, just left his bag in the entrance and gave Tsukishima his space. Even though he just got home after being away for nearly three weeks. Tsukishima can only be grateful their schedules are free from next week on. There's a lot of bullshit to cover.

He's about to grab his keys and get his ass moving when he hears the door being unlocked.

“...hey.” Kageyama greets in a soft tone, rather unsure of himself. Whether it's too soon. Usually, Tsukishima picks him up with a Starbucks and a toast.

This time, Kageyama got back on his own. Like he did when he went out for a run, to do his own agenda.

Tsukishima merely dropped everything and pulled him in for a tight hug.

 

_God, it felt so good. That warmth, his presence. The way he wraps his arms around Tsukishima and lays his head on his shoulder._

 

“ _I'm sorry._ ” He whispers, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“ _Thank you._ ”

“For what?”

“ _Everything._ ”

Kageyama nuzzles his neck, tickling him a bit, before pulling him down for a kiss.

A kiss that burns away all of Tsukishima's insecurities and doubts. It's hot and comfortable and just so right. Making him slightly light headed and short of breath.

_And just like that, he falls in love with him all over again._

 

 

“ _Wanna grab some coffee?” Kageyama asks later._

“ _Sure.”_

 


End file.
